


Это твой выбор

by romoonterra



Series: Starbucks Fest T8-81 [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 11:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8012284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romoonterra/pseuds/romoonterra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сиквел к фику <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/7375078">"Следуй приказу"</a> , написанному на заявку Starbucks Fest T8-81:<br/>БДСМ-ное старбакс-ау. Сержант Барнс служил в Ираке под начальством капитана Роджерса. После возвращения домой Роджерс открыл частный БДСМ-клуб, а Барнс понял, что ему по-прежнему нравится подчиняться своему кэпу, и пришел проситься в сабы. Додайте хорошего БДСМа и Стива, нежного, но с плеткой.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Это твой выбор

**Author's Note:**

> Содержит детальное описание BDSM-практик. Не читайте, если для вас это сквик.

Баки мог бы сказать, что спокоен, но все его к чертям выдавало. Он ехал в центр занятости ветеранов и раздражал дневных пассажиров тем, что бродил по полупустому вагону туда-сюда, хватаясь за поручни. Он заполнил анкету в офисе и, пока ждал оформления, исчиркал ручкой край блокнота секретарши. Он шел обратно к дому и бессмысленно тыкался в меню телефона, не зная, должен ли уже позвонить или написать, и ждал ли Роджерс от него чего-нибудь, а если ждал – означало ли это вечером трудный разговор? И надо ли уже определиться с ответом? А если ответ будет "да", то можно ли его изменить потом? Или...  
Стив поймал его на полпути. Баки замешкался и сумел выдавить из себя только вялое приветствие. Роджерс окинул его внимательным взглядом и вручил один из пакетов с продуктами, которые нес.  
Почему-то это успокоило. Немного.  
В такие моменты между ними происходило что-то странное. Они шли по улице, и все, кто встречался на пути, даже те, кто здоровался с Роджерсом, потому что давно с ним соседствовал, не догадывались о творящемся. Вряд ли они замечали, что длинная мешковатая толстовка Баки скрывает, как сильно у него стоит. Вряд ли замечали в непроницаемо-доброжелательном взгляде Стива эти многообещающие стальные оттенки. Уж точно они не знали, что, переступив порог, вежливый и спокойный капитан Роджерс сперва поставит пакеты на пол, чтобы ничего не разбилось, а потом таким же спокойным и неторопливым манером надавит Баки на плечо и опустит его перед собой на колени. Но прежде, чем что-то началось, он взял лежащий на тумбочке кожаный ошейник и застегнул его у Баки на шее. Это было маленькое важное условие: пока ошейник был на нем, все установленные правила неукоснительно соблюдались; Баки никогда не называл Стива иначе, как "сэр", никогда не делал ничего без разрешения, даже не имел права ответить на звонок мобильного.  
Стив зацепил пальцами край ошейника и потянул к себе.  
Баки нравилось, каким был Стив на вкус после долгого дня вдали от дома. Что-то теплое-тяжелое-телесное в этом запахе ему совершенно сносило голову. Если в сексе и полагалось перестать думать, то в этом он преуспевал.  
Сейчас он в самом деле ни о чем не думал, только жадно смотрел, как Стив расстегивает джинсы и достает крепко стоящий член. Баки сглотнул обильную слюну и, не дожидаясь разрешения и не спрашивая, подался вперед и жадно обхватил губами сочащуюся едва теплой жидкостью головку. Само собой, он нарывался. Само собой, знал, что нарушает правила. Потому, когда Стив одернул его голову, Баки закрыл глаза, подставляя щеку под ударившую ладонь. Стив за такое никогда не бил сильно, только хлестко – надо спрашивать разрешение, Баки. Но Роджерс наверняка давно понял, что Баки умудрялся от этого тоже ловить кайф.  
Стив вжал его затылком в стену прихожей и вставил член ему в рот, протолкнулся в горло. Баки зажмурился от того, как спазмом стиснуло глотку, но постарался принять глубже. Он слишком часто старался брать в горло, рефлекс постепенно слабел. Это стоило того, чтобы Роджерс, обхватив его голову двумя широкими теплыми ладонями, трахал его, как сейчас, в рот. По подбородку стекала вязкая слюна, из уголков глаз сочились слезы, и Баки стоило огромных усилий не начать себе дрочить прямо сквозь джинсы.  
С влажным чмокающим звуком Роджерс вытащил у него изо рта, и Баки остался сидеть, глядя снизу-вверх.  
Стив задумчиво смотрел на него, лениво поглаживая член.  
Баки очень жалел, что чистоплотность Стива не позволяла ему прямо вот так, безо всяких подготовок, развернуть его лицом в стену и трахнуть.  
– Оближи, – велел он.  
Баки с готовностью взял в рот снова, прошелся по всей длине, собирая свою же слюну, выпустил изо рта, старательно обошел языком головку. Стив не собирался кончать сразу. Если уж эта неторопливая игра началась, она могла растянуться на весь вечер, если только не было срочных дел.  
Баки тоже приучался к такой нечеловеческой выдержке.  
Стив указал взглядом на принесенные пакеты и велел:  
– Разбери все по местам.  
Заниматься бытовыми делами, когда стояло так, что звезды в глазах плясали, было, как ни странно, привычно. Стив такие штучки любил, а Баки с мазохистским наслаждением поддерживал. Да что там, его откровенно вело на это. Стоять у плиты, делая вид, что сосредоточен на готовке, хотя все мысли были сконцентрированы на том, чтобы удерживать внутри тяжелую пробку из гладкого металла. Или наводить чистоту на обеденном столе, над которым парой минут назад Роджерс его наклонил, но так и не дал кончить. Стив точно знал, сколько надо подержать Баки в этом возбужденном состоянии, чтобы потом получить куда больше эмоций, чем от рядового секса.  
Ха. Рядового секса. У них такого, кажется, просто не было. По крайней мере, ни одного, чтобы Баки не был в ошейнике.  
Баки вдумчиво раскладывал на полках холодильника купленный сыр и овощи. Он никогда не старался для себя, дома у него царил аскетичный бардак. Стив ценил порядок. Его жизнь, его квартира и Баки подчинялись строгим правилам, на иные условия Роджерс не был согласен.  
По крайней мере, Баки так считал.  
– Как закончишь – иди в душ, – бросил Стив, когда проходил мимо.  
Баки оглянулся на него. На спине на серой домашней футболке расползлось мокрое пятно – с влажных после душа волос еще немного капало. Надо же, какой-то беспорядок Стив себе все же позволял. Летняя жара что ли действовала? Баки нравились штрихи хаоса в упорядоченной системе.  
За эти месяцы с Роджерсом он уже успел изучить кое-какие особенности и пристрастия капитана, как и свои. Например, что никакого экшена после ужина. И если он затевал что-то серьезное, то в запасе должно было быть минимум пара часов и пустой желудок. А сейчас, судя по позднему часу, ждала "сокращенная программа".  
Так что Баки захлопнул холодильник и метнулся в ванную. Привычно "душ" включал в себя и спринцовку, так что даже уточнять не нужно было, надо ли. Скорее, Стив сам говорил что-нибудь вроде "только вымойся". Роджерс не так часто, на самом деле, его трахал, прекрасно умея находить и иные способы получить взаимное удовольствие, но чистоту любил.  
В комнату Баки вернулся голым.  
Горела снова одна лампа, шторы на окнах были плотно задернуты, кондиционер мягко гудел, нагоняя правильную температуру. Стив сидел на кровати, на полу перед ним был расстелен плед, на который Баки встал коленями и свел руки за спиной. Роджерс оценил взглядом его позу, явно остался доволен. Осанку Баки выправил, хотя нет-нет, да горбился, а это Стиву не нравилось.  
– Ближе ко мне, – подозвал он.  
Баки подполз, не вставая на ноги без дополнительного приказа. За такое можно было получить по заднице, о чем он был прекрасно осведомлен и охотно пользовался, если хотелось.  
Стив сжал его подбородок снизу, вздернул голову, глядя в глаза внимательно и жадно. Боже, Баки вот просто за такой взгляд готов был на любые ухищрения идти. Стиву нравилось его послушание, но Баки был уверен, что слишком покорным ему быть тоже нельзя – надоест. Поэтому их та "пара недель" и затянулась на несколько месяцев. Каждый раз, когда условный срок подходил к концу, Баки начинал вести себя из рук вон плохо. Само собой, огорченный такой ситуацией Роджерс сообщал, что по-хорошему нужно еще немного времени на перевоспитание. Баки, подумав, соглашался.  
Ладонь Стива переместилась с горла выше, накрыла рот, сдвинулась еще немного, закрыла и нос. Баки тревожно и с усилием вдохнул, пока было можно. Стив второй рукой надавил ему на затылок и перекрыл дыхание.  
Мигом подскочил пульс. Баки дернул головой, инстинктивно ища спасения. Вдохнуть не удавалось. Он мог держать дыхание больше минуты, по армии помнил их идиотские соревнования с пережатыми шлангами противогазов. Но тут было другое.  
Стив отпустил, когда в голове поплыло, и Баки со стоном резко вдохнул. Легкие горели, все тело трясло, к щекам прилило жаром. Стив опустил взгляд. Баки, даже если бы мог высвободиться из все еще державшей под челюстью руки, не стал бы смотреть вниз, и так знал, что стояло у него крепче, чем от любой самой лихой фантазии.  
Стив довольно улыбнулся. Контроль дыхания был его любимой практикой. У Баки она все еще моталась между "хочу часто практиковать" и "табу", потому что страшно каждый раз было невыносимо, и оттого возбуждение приобретало какой-то психически нездоровый характер.  
Стив потянул его за волосы на затылке.  
– На спину на кровать, – велел он, и Баки, все еще шатаясь, как пьяный, перелез на постель, рухнул на спину и выжидающе уставился на него.  
Роджерс не стал долго возиться. Подсел ближе, устроив тяжелые ноги Баки у себя на бедрах, подтянул его вплотную.  
У Баки еще мутилось в голове и пульсировало в висках. Он неотрывно жадно смотрел на Стива, нависшего над ним. В такие моменты, когда Роджерс доставал смазку и по-медицински точными движениями пальцев растягивал его, Баки ловил себя на мысли, что больше никому бы это не позволил. Никогда.  
Смазки Стив не жалел, даже когда подготовки было совсем мало и секс обещал быть жестким. Хотя Роджерс никогда не использовал его, как наказание, как бы Баки ни нарывался. Ну точно, сокращенная программа, – успело пронестись в голове, когда Стив без размышлений вставил и с ходу задал беспощадный ритм.  
Баки больше нравилось на животе, но у Роджерса были другие планы. Он держал его ноги широко разведенными и внимательно следил за тем, как Баки его принимает. Какой тут может быть стыд, уже не осталось ничего.  
Несмотря на довольно редкий секс, Стив его хорошо растянул за последние недели, так что сейчас даже больно не было.  
Особенно сильный рывок заставил Баки вскрикнуть, нарочно не сдерживаясь, чтоб уж все соседи услышали. Стив зажал ему рот, вжал ему голову в матрас так, что на несколько потрясающих секунд стало всерьез страшно от этой подавляющей силы. Стив теперь мучительно медленно двигался наружу и с размаху загонял внутрь. Нет, пожалуй, маленькое наказание за шум здесь было – Баки не любил эти выскальзывающие ощущения, которые так смаковал Стив.  
Баки помотал головой, и хватка на лице ослабла. Он тяжело вдохнул, облизал намечающиеся следы от собственных зубов на нижней губе. Роджерс смотрел на него пристально и дико. Баки зажмурился, когда в очередной раз тот медленно потянул член наружу. Протестующе застонал. И, недолго думая, укусил расслабившуюся руку, несильно. Роджерс это не любил.  
Пощечина была ленивой. Баки сморгнул и запрокинул голову, выгнулся, так, что ошейник теперь давил на кадык.  
Все правильно угадал. Роджерс мигом опустил ладонь ему на горло и сдавил. Адреналиновая волна накатила с первого же мгновения, как Баки попытался и не смог вдохнуть. В ушах зашумело. Каждый новый рывок в теле воспринимался эхом, мечущимся в голове. Баки словно и не воспринимал больше ничего, кроме этих глубоких внутренних ощущений. Ни как комкалась ткани под голой спиной, ни как терлась кожа о кожу. Коротко сознание прояснилось лишь в тот момент, когда Роджерс дал ему вдохнуть; Баки втянул воздух с измученным стоном, и тут же лишился дыхания снова. Было страшно и невероятно, и только далекое понимание безопасности не давало страху стать реальным, паническим.  
В глазах было черно, голова кружилась, Баки окончательно перестал себя воспринимать. Просто в ключевой момент его словно жгутом скрутило вдоль позвоночника, он не мог ни закричать, ни выдохнуть, к лицу прилило колким жаром и из глаз бесконтрольно потекли слезы. А потом его увлекло и опрокинуло в черноту.  
И, несмотря на это, Баки изумительно помнил в деталях свои ощущения, когда пришел в себя.  
Он лежал на кровати, чувствовал себя измотанным и абсолютно счастливым от эндорфинового передоза.  
Стив сидел рядом. Не открывая глаза, Баки чувствовал его тяжелую приятную ладонь на своей груди, как будто он отсчитывал его дыхание.  
– Все в порядке? – спросил Роджерс, решив пока не мучить открытыми вопросами.  
Баки одобрительно промычал, все-таки открыв глаза. Стив смотрел сверху-вниз спокойно и нежно.  
– Хорошо, – кивнул Роджерс и потянулся расстегнуть ошейник.  
Баки помотал головой.  
– Оставь.  
Стив усмехнулся, сделав вид, что не заметил нарушения этикета. Он наклонился к его шее и поцеловал чуть выше, где уже наверняка наливались синяки от пальцев. Баки все никак не удавалось понять, что же творилось в голове у самого Роджерса. Да и с собой он еще не определился, было ли это влюбленностью, наркотической зависимостью или любопытством и вызовом самому себе.  
Стив коротко поцеловал его в искусанные губы, и Баки запоздало потянулся следом, но момент уже прошел. Целоваться Стив умел, но то ли не любил, то ли не берег для особых наград.  
– Придется походить в шарфе, – сообщил Роджерс.  
Баки и так это чувствовал.  
– Жарковато, – ответил он. – Вот осенью будет самое то.  
Стив как-то продолжительно и задумчиво посмотрел на него, кивнул.  
– Как сможешь встать, приведи себя в порядок, скоро ужин.  
С огромной неохотой Баки позволил Стиву уйти, оставив его кемарить на кровати еще несколько минут.  
Остаток вечера Баки чувствовал себя невероятно легко и неуклюже. Поэтому совершенно расслабился и забыл о тревоге, которая не покидала его с утра. Даже думать перестал об этом.  
Стив после ужина все-таки снял с него ошейник. Они сели смотреть фильм, и Баки в какой-то момент поймал себя на мысли, что, зайди сюда кто угодно, и, глянув на них, не смог бы понять, что происходило тут часами ранее. Роджерс расслабленно сидел, откинувшись на спинку дивана, не касаясь Баки и иногда проглядывая на экран мобильного, когда тот жужжал сообщениями.  
Баки перестал следить за событиями фильма. Теперь мысли были только об этом.  
Это потому что он был без ошейника? Все что ли?  
Баки покосился на в очередной раз зажужжавший мобильник. Смешно, что в ошейнике он не имел права задавать вопросы, а без него считал это неуместным.  
Баки помаялся, а потом – ну все к черту! – забрался на диван с ногами и лег, устроив голову у Стива на коленях. В моменты, когда он отходил от очередной сессии, это было совершенно естественной позицией.  
Сейчас Баки по воцарившейся неподвижности понял, что Стив думал о том же. Что без сессии это было неловкой и непонятной ситуацией.  
– Задница болит, – соврал Баки. Стив ему тоже не поверил и расслабился, положил ласковую руку ему на макушку.  
Баки зажмурился. Черт. Это было хорошо.  
Пальцы мягко ерошили волосы, успокаивающе и медитативно.  
– Ты прочитал? – совершенно беспощадно нарушил Стив идиллию.  
Баки открыл глаза и уставился перед собой. Рука в волосах не прекращала отвлекать от тяжелых переживаний. Стив не торопил. Обычно он бывал нетерпелив, если Баки тянул с каким-нибудь маловажным ответом, особенно – если тянул намеренно, чтобы заставили говорить.  
Под окнами проехала машина, с шумом разгоняя лужи. Он и не заметил, когда начался дождь.  
– Да, – наконец, ответил Баки.  
Это было непростое "да". Пожалуй, новые практики он принимал проще, чем это.  
Этим утром Стив сбросил ему на почту статью и попросил прочитать. Баки ее уже видел, и вот уже который раз обходил стороной, а тут было нельзя.  
Касалось это лайфстайла. С трудом ее осилив, Баки весь день был как на иголках.  
Он не хотел соглашаться. Он не хотел уходить от Стива. Ему нравилось то, что было сейчас. Ему постоянно чего-то не хватало.  
Баки мучительно вздохнул и, повернув голову, уткнулся лицом Стиву в колени.  
– Посмотри на меня.  
Ну нет же.  
Баки медлил с этим, но пришлось. Новая неделя только началась, надо было вести себя прилично. Так что Баки заставил себя сесть, выскользнув из-под руки.  
Стив внимательно посмотрел ему в глаза.  
– Вот и хорошо, – после тяжелейшей минуты тишины сказал он с непонятной интонацией.  
Баки и так не понимал, что делать, а тут еще это.  
– Что хорошо? – не удержался он.  
Стив улыбнулся краем губ. Глаза у него остались серьезными, но не холодными.  
– Хорошо, что прочитал, – отозвался он.  
Баки бестолково поморгал.  
– Я должен дать ответ?  
Стив что-то усмотрел в его взгляде, потому что даже улыбка пропала.  
– Ты должен попросить, – ответил он.

***

Это ни черта не помогло, но Баки сделал вид, что его все устроило. Это было примерно то же, что встать на мину-ловушку и уверять, что все хорошо, пока ты не поднял ногу. Рано или поздно Стив от него ждал ответа.  
А Баки не знал.  
Главное, что ему всегда нравилось в Стиве, еще когда он видел его только своим капитаном, это однозначность. Он никогда не говорил "делай, что хочешь", он детально указывал необходимые действия. Баки был уверен, что Стив говорил то, что думал. Чем лучше Баки его узнавал, тем отчетливее он понимал, сколько у Стива тайн, и тем острее он хотел хоть что-то узнать. Потому что на каждый порыв принять решение в его пользу находилось слишком много "но". Сейчас Баки только эпизодически лишал себя свободы, надевая ошейник, а там это все приобретет постоянный характер.  
Но дело было даже не в свободе. Баки не пошел бы в армию, если бы трясся над своей доброй волей. Ему казалось, что ответ очень простой. Стив не хотел с ним ничего "такого" делать, пока это не оправдано сессией. Будет все постоянно – ему, что, не надо будет оправдывать себя в своих же глазах?

Утром Баки проснулся первым. Вернее сказать, решил, что ворочанием без сна он скорее окончательно достанет Роджерса. Тот и так держал дистанцию на всей непомерной кровати. Баки сам был не любитель сна в обнимку – быстро становилось жарко, но здесь действовал какой-то принцип "раз нельзя – то хочется".  
Некоторое время он лежал, разглядывая в утреннем сумраке спящего Стива. Было тихо, комфортно и странно. В такие моменты Баки казалось, что он ужасно счастлив и при этом заполучил себе это все необъяснимо мошенническим путем.  
Роджерс просыпался часов в семь, так что еще минимум двадцать минут условной свободы без наблюдения у Баки было. Он выбрался из кровати и, стараясь не шуметь, прошел в ванную. Состояние было дурное и сумрачное, под стать и времени, и погоде – когда он вернулся в спальню и остановился в изножье кровати, то заметил на оконном стекле капли серого дождя. Такой растянется на весь день, вероломно подначивая не выходить из дома. Баки за последние недели ночевал у себя от силы раз пять, ну и ходил за сменой одежды и полить куцую бессмертную герань на окне. Сегодня вот надо бы домой. Подумать, побыть одному.  
Стив дернулся во сне, проснулся и первым делом посмотрел на пустующую половину постели. Долгие секунды замерший посреди комнаты в сумраке Баки оставался незамеченным, пока Стив спросонья соображал. Взгляд, которым он изучал помятую подушку, был таким странно потерянным, что Баки успел подумать две сонные глупости: он никогда не видел Стива таким одиноким, и, второе, если бы хоть раз нечто подобное появилось во взгляде капитана перед решающим боем, Баки поверил бы, что командир затевает суицидальную миссию.  
Мгновение спустя Роджерс его заметил, и Баки засомневался, видел ли он то, что увидел. Стив вновь был спокоен, уверен и немного спросонья помят.  
А еще он явно размышлял, почему Баки вскочил без разрешения и теперь изображал тут статую Давида. По крайней мере, бросив взгляд на лежащий на тумбочке ошейник, Стив сделал выводы.  
Он сел, оглянулся на окно, потом дотянулся до ошейника. Баки не двинулся с места, хотя обычно по первому намеку подставлялся. Но правило есть правило: нет ошейника – нет контроля. Баки даже армейской субординацией сейчас не был связан.  
Стив ждал. Кажется, он тоже кое-что понял.  
Баки качнулся с мысков на пятки. В глазах Стива мелькнуло опасение. Баки огляделся кругом. В сумерках вся квартира казалась потускневшей и двухмерной. На самом деле Баки не нравилась эта планировка. Слишком открытое пространство, нигде нет укромного уголка. Он все время был у Стива на виду.  
Роджерс опустил руку с ошейником на одеяло, в тишине тонко звякнула пряжка.  
Баки стало невыносимо, когда он снова разглядел в лице Стива то пугающее выражение.  
Он шумно вздохнул и широкими шагами подошел к кровати, бухнулся на пол коленями и опустил голову. Стив благодарно собрал в кулак подросшие волосы у него на затылке, потянул, чем вызвал у Баки целую волну мурашек, скатившихся по позвоночнику. А после уже резво поймал его в ошейник и не туго затянул.  
Правда что ли боялся, что убежит?  
Баки вывернулся из-под руки на загривке и быстро, нарушая всякие правила, потянулся и поцеловал Стива. Ничего такого до первой чистки зубов, он помнил. Поэтому и нарушал. Приятно было сначала убедиться в том, что и Стив вполне себе человек, а потом оказаться вжатым лицом в край матраса. Стив над головой сердито вздохнул. Приподнялся, на мгновение еще сильнее вдавив голову Баки в матрас, сел. Баки переступал голыми коленями по жесткому полу и ждал свое первое утреннее наказание.  
Услышав сухой стук, он задергался сильнее. Забыл, что Стив хранил на полке для обуви в основании кровати тонкий жесткий ротанговый прут. Если Стив за него брался, то все ограничивалось...  
Баки с резким вскриком выгнулся, упираясь загривком Стиву в ладонь. Прут ударил поперек ягодицы, и это не было даже приятно. След продолжал наливаться новым оттенком боли: жалящая стихла, уступая место нудно-горящей.  
Прут вернулся не место, и Стив отпустил. Баки распрямился, с шипением потирая ладонью вспухшую тонкую полоску.  
Стив строго смотрел на него и непроницаемым тоном велел:  
– Одевайся.  
Все было привычно, по распорядку. Если Стив и позволял ему готовить ужин, то завтрак считал своей священной миссией. В обязанности Баки входило только достать все из холодильника и разложить, чтобы было удобнее готовить, а после – вымыть посуду.  
Он уже успел так к этому привыкнуть, что всерьез стал задумываться, насколько это правильно. Вернее, не так – насколько правильно лично для него? Ему было хорошо у Стива в руках, но начинало казаться, что он все больше сам себя обманывает. Даже если бы он мог кому-то, кроме Наташи, сказать об этих отношениях, он бы не сказал. Потому что не был уверен, что они вообще есть. Без ошейника они просто были бывшими сослуживцами. Баки не мог никак подобрать точного слова к тому, что испытывал к нему Роджерс. Как будто без ошейника он не знал, как с ним обращаться, и надо ли вообще, и...  
И вот затем и тянул его в лайфстайл. Так будет легально.  
Тем не менее, Баки чувствовал, что что-то изменилось. Этого он и боялся. Стив меньше приказывал ему, что делать, пропустил парочку нарушений и почти не разговаривал с ним. Обычно даже под ошейником Баки мог поддержать беседу о чем угодно.  
Вот этого напряженного молчания Баки и боялся больше всего. Стив принял его долгие размышления за отказ, Баки принял его предложение за отсутствие каких-либо шансов понять Стива, потому что это еще больше отдалит и схематизирует их отношения.  
Хотите лайфстайл – давайте вернемся в армию, капитан, – зло пронеслось в голове.  
Пока Стив был в душе, Баки с занудностью аутиста разложил на кухонном полотенце вымытые тарелки, вилки и ножи, все параллельно и перпендикулярно. Постоял, глядя на этот порядок, который тоже начинал отдавать фальшивой семейной идиллией, как из рекламы нового автомобиля.  
Им еще сюда только ретривера не хватало. Тоже в ошейнике.  
Баки зацепился пальцами за свой, потянул, так что он сильно впился в кожу сзади на шее. Этот ошейник был тоньше и уже того, что он носил иногда во время долгих сессий, с одним маленьким кольцом, и скорее был символом, чем элементом бондажа. Стив купил его специально для него. Наверное.  
Баки мог в любой момент его снять, но установленные правила словно магическим образом действовали на него, даже если Стива рядом не было.  
На тумбочке залился мелодией мобильник Стива. Баки оглянулся, но, понятно, даже с места не двинулся. Стиву часто звонили не только по службе, нередко это касалось его клуба, куда он иногда отлучался. Баки с ним не ходил. Обычно в эти часы он предпочитал поехать к себе или прогуляться, но уж точно не находиться в пустой квартире, становившейся совсем чужой с уходом хозяина.  
Телефон замолк и повторил звонок спустя полминуты. Баки старательно его игнорировал.  
Спустя еще две попытки телефон замолчал. Стало тихо – в ванной тоже перестала шуметь вода. Уныло стучал затяжной дождь по карнизу, где-то у соседей бубнил телевизор. Баки бесполезно стоял на кухне, не зная, куда себя определить. Не будь приказа, он бы, может, включил радио или оделся полностью, или налил себе сок, или... В общем, он бы просто действовал, не думая о приказах и запретах.  
На улице лаяла собака. Где-то заныла полицейская сирена. На лестничной клетке громко застучали каблуки, особенно резко вторгаясь в утреннюю тишину.  
Шаги внезапно остановились у самой двери, и тут же затрещал звонок. Баки насторожился. За все время, что он здесь пробыл, в дверь звонил только курьер, доставлявший заказ.  
Стив вышел из ванной, постоял в прихожей и открыл дверь. Баки не видел, только догадывался по звукам: за поворотом прихожей ему не было ничего видно, зато слышно, как незнакомая девушка бодро заговорила:  
– Доброе утро. А я вот...  
– Доброе, – оборвал ее Стив сдержано. – Что-нибудь случилось?  
– Да нет, почему сразу случилось, – она фыркнула.  
– Тогда нужно было сначала позвонить.  
– Так я звонила, – с обидой ответила гостья. – Думала, может хоть кофе попьем.  
Стив молчал.  
Баки терзало любопытство и недобрые подозрения. Он понимал, что высовываться сейчас было нельзя.  
– Недели две не могу тебя застать в клубе.  
– Шерон.  
– Ну вот я и подумала зайти. Конечно, ты можешь мне запретить, – она негромко засмеялась, а Баки очень точно уловил огромный пласт подтекста, который раньше ему был бы недоступен.  
Натурально он почувствовал, как на загривке волосы встали дыбом, а спине стало холодно.  
– Это что? – внезапно спросил Стив.  
Баки, выучившийся за проведенные вместе месяцы различать малейшие оттенки в его голосе, уловил совершенно явную злость и, похоже, ревность.  
– Нравится? – она коротко засмеялась. – Да просто купила, понравился... О.  
Красивая блондинка, стоявшая на пороге, двумя пальцами оттягивала черным бархатный чокер на шее, и улыбалась, но при виде Баки ее улыбка стала как приклеенная.  
Потому что не выдержал, выглянул... да даже не выглянул, а просто вышел и встал в прямом поле зрения. Весь как был, с голым торсом, захватанной шеей и в ошейнике.  
Стало быть, Шерон. Она в немом шоке посмотрела на Стива. Он оглянулся.  
Взгляд на секунду стал таким пронзительным и жестким, что Баки понял – это была не мелкая шалость, за которую Стив его потом просто наклонит над кроватью и выпорет.  
– Так тебя не ждать сегодня уже? – спросила Шерон ехидно и обиженно.  
Стив смотрел на Баки, потом медленно повернулся к ней.  
Шерон принципиально больше ни взгляда не бросила на Баки.  
– Я наберу вечером.  
У Баки все оборвалось.  
Когда дверь за Шерон закрылась, они остались с Роджерсом один на один, и Баки впервые за все проведенное вместе время почувствовал, насколько Стив был опасен.  
И совершенно бессилен. Потому что у него были его же правила. Баки решительно подошел к нему и задрал голову, открывая шею.  
Жест был понятным и однозначным. Стив смотрел не него так, словно еще надеялся, что ошибся.  
Баки ждал.  
Стив сдался и расстегнул ошейник. Аккуратно сложил его петлей. Баки проследил за его руками и спросил:  
– Сколько у тебя нижних?  
Стив посмотрел на него, и Баки с ужасом вдруг понял, что ничего вообще не может прочитать в его взгляде. Ошейник был как чудесный амулет, дающий особый дар видеть Стива настоящим. А теперь он видел перед собой спокойного, вежливого и задумчивого капитана Роджерса, каким видел его на службе, каким видел его каждый солдат в роте.  
– Было двое, – ответил он коротко, глаза его были холодными.  
Уточнить Баки не решился. Понял и так: "было" – это про него. 

***

Баки к нему больше не вернулся.  
Состояние было странное. Опустошение, фальшивые попытки убедить себя, что дальше было бы хуже, что зато у него теперь был огромный опыт, и он мог теперь смело двигаться дальше. В общем, все то, чем он успокаивал бы любого в такой ситуации. Как он и думал, это нихрена не подействовало.  
Сначала невыносимо тянуло назад. Прийти с повинной, наконец-то честно обо всем сказать, потому что хуже уже не будет, и получить искупление. Но он вспоминал эту Шерон, этот ошейник, этот ее взгляд... Баки не готов был участвовать в соревнованиях, кто из них лучше. Поэтому он никуда не пошел.  
Но его все равно тянуло. Баки с трудом убедил себя, что так будет лучше.  
Через неделю ему позвонили из центра занятости. И это было спасением.

Баки не хотел браться за работу, не связанную с армией. Уж лучше мыть полы в казарме, чем машины в Трайбеке.  
Как видно, они подняли его дело, посмотрели старые достижения и вспомнили, что вообще-то к себе капитан Роджерс забрал его в свою роту не случайно, а потому, что не было лучше стрелка среди сержантского состава.  
Поэтому его взяли инструктором по стрельбе в военно-полевой лагерь. Левая рука, которая начинала ныть от слишком больших нагрузок, здесь мало страдала.  
Адский распорядок дня, единый для солдат и офицеров, казался раем, когда была необходимость сбежать от самого себя. Банальности из мелодрам оказывались вполне подкреплены обоснованием.  
До конца лета Баки нещадно гонял вверенных ему новобранцев по стрельбищу и ловил себя на мысли, что боевым сержантом он себе меньше вольностей позволял. Слишком тебя занесет – и получишь осуждение от других сержантов, а то еще влетит от лейтенанта. Или капитана.  
Баки одернул себя. Единоличная власть была опасной и искушающей. Если он растерзает этих желторотых ребят, они ни слова не скажут поперек, а старшие начальники и не узнают, наоборот, решат, что лишняя жесткость перед войной не повредит. А Баки отлично знал разницу между жесткостью и бесконтрольным своеволием.  
– На сегодня все. Сдавайте оружие и валите мыться, – приказал Баки.  
Облегчение и неподдельное счастье на пыльных лицах ребят дало и самому Баки выдохнуть свободнее.  
Он сел на нагретый солнцем металлический ящик с патронами у края стрельбища и цепко следил, как новобранцы постепенно разбредались по казармам. В отличие от любимого фильма Баки, здесь никому в голову не приходило шутки ради направлять учебные винтовки друг на друга. Баки бы за такое устроил взбучку. Он словно даже ждал такого момента.  
И ему стало не по себе от этого.  
Он раздраженно потер мокрую от пота шею. Закатное рыжее солнце изо всех сил шпарило сквозь колючую проволоку на ограде. Песок, беленые стены одноэтажных сооружений и лица уходящих солдат окрасились в этот густой медный оттенок, который еще с иракских вечеров не ассоциировался ни с чем хорошим. На мгновение Баки показалось, что вокруг не выровненные полигоны и Вайоминг, а утрамбованная танковыми гусеницами пустыня и близкая война. Он не скучал по боевым действиям. Он скучал по тому порядку среди хаоса, что у них был. По удивительному чувству родства, что их всех скрепляло.  
Лукавить перед самим собой Баки был мастером. Предполагать все, что угодно, искусно игнорируя самое очевидное – это ж не один год практики на такое нужен.  
Со Стивом он не виделся. И не знал даже, что теперь было между ними.  
Голод, тот голод, что мог утолить только Роджерс, был чудовищным. Баки упахивал себя на закате по всей программе физподготовки, игнорировал боль в руке, когда преодолевал полосу препятствий, и пугался того, что приказ встать после падения и бежать еще круг он мысленно отдавал себе голосом Роджерса.  
В октябре он должен был вернуться в Нью Йорк. Мысль о том, чтобы искать замену, больше не казалась настолько безумной. Но все еще была неприемлема.  
За спиной с хрупаньем гравия приблизились шаги. Баки не стал угадывать или делать вид, что не услышал, а просто оглянулся.  
Стив смотрел на него, как смотрел бы на давнего и горячо ценимого сослуживца – светло и открыто. Пока Баки растеряно думал, о том, какой должна быть его собственная реакция, и о том, что в присутствии старшего по званию надлежало встать и отдать честь, Стив уже сам подошел и сел на нагретый осенним солнцем ящик рядом.  
– Баки, – кивнул он.  
Тот затормозил.  
Стив? Капитан?  
– Сэр, – нашелся он.  
Роджерс хмыкнул. Да, это было издевкой по всем фронтам.  
– Рад, что тебя хорошо здесь устроили, – в свою очередь ответил Стив.  
Баки совсем туго соображал после тяжелого дня.  
Да не может быть.  
Сержантов больше, чем капитанов. Кто там будет случайно "поднимать дело" комиссованного младшего офицера, пусть хоть десять раз отменного снайпера?  
Черт. Это с самого начала было очевидно. А он... А он как обычно.  
– Спасибо, – выдавил Баки, чувствуя себя совершенно идиотски. Было это бескорыстной помощью своему бывшему сослуживцу, или Роджерс был хитрее и собирался сыграть на чувстве долга?  
Стив улыбнулся.  
Ну да. "Хитрый Стив Роджерс" – тот еще оксюморон. Хотя иногда Баки и начинал подозревать, что просто идеализировал его в своем воображении. Вполне возможно, это Стив таким образом иступлял собственные ошибки, очищал совесть.  
– Но то, что ты вообще оборвал со мной все связи – это, конечно, очень плохо.  
Баки сам размышлял об этом. Поэтому метался еще больше.  
– Я думал, после такого ты не захочешь общаться.  
Стив усмехнулся. Сейчас казалось – нет никого ближе. И вот он весь как на ладони, понятный и простой.  
– Ты плохо, похоже, меня знаешь. То, что ты не хочешь продолжать такие отношения, не значит, что ты должен держаться подальше.  
Баки прикусил губу и сгорбился. По закону жанра ему надо было сказать что-нибудь вроде "я хочу", повесить немую паузу между ними, и дальше по сюжету. На деле это сказать было сложно и неоправданно. Он до сих пор не мог определиться, готов ли смириться с положением вещей, принять, что придуманный им уютный-мирок-на-двоих вообще-то надо делить еще кое с кем.  
Поэтому он молчал.  
– Стоило хотя бы обсудить причины, – добавил Стив.  
Баки не уверен был, что выдержал бы этот разговор с холодной головой. Падать в глазах Стива еще ниже он не хотел.  
Стив так и не дождался, чего бы от него ни ждал. Он поднялся и остановился перед Баки, загородив собой догорающий диск солнца.  
– Не пропадай. Я буду здесь еще недели две.  
С этими словами он ушел, а Баки со всем осознанным нещадно тормозил до последних лучей. А после привычно методично уничтожал себя на тренировочной площадке до полуночи.

***

Сентябрьский ночной ливень – само собой, лучшее время для внеплановой учебной тревоги. Баки был за старшего инструктора и впрягся в это дело по полной. Он выбрался из офицерских казарм, одетый по форме, и, щурясь от заливающей глаза воды, уставился на вытянувшуюся в свете фонаря роту. Ребята были совсем зеленые, еще не знали, что их ждет впереди, и такие ночные побудки для них казались предельно трудными. Сейчас они, еще сонно моргая и отфыркиваясь от ливня, небось уже представляли, как будут друзьям эффектно расписывать эту тренировку.  
Баки сам таким был. После Ирака он почти перестал говорить о своей службе, когда дело доходило до баек.  
Их отправили выполнять боевую задачу, а Баки был приставлен к отряду на время стрельбы. Проследить, "чтоб не перестреляли друг друга", как выразился полковник Филлипс. Так-то ими командовал лейтенант Бартон, пару лет назад покинувший действующую армию после контузии. Последствия в виде частичной глухоты на одно ухо не мешали его заслугам и навыкам, в том числе в стрельбе. Так или иначе, теперь он командовал новобранцами в учебке. Филлипс, никогда не стеснявшийся звучать неполиткорректно, мрачно пошутил, что из двух инвалидов ему сделали одного командира. Поэтому посылал Барнса помогать на сложных учениях.  
Баки, впрочем, считал это скорее формальностью: может, Бартон не слышал, о чем шепчутся в строю, но зрение у него было как у сокола – краем глаза мог заметить, если кто-то винтовку собирает неправильно.  
Мокрая одежда тяжело липла к телу, дорога под ногами живо превратилась в кашу. За все время в Ираке он застал дождь лишь однажды в январе, поэтому сейчас не мог провести ни одной аналогии. На ум лезли только военные мемуары о последних месяцах Второй Мировой и тропических ливнях на тихоокеанских островах. Если не развяжется война где-нибудь в этих краях, тренировка под дождем окажется совершенно бессмысленна. Условия другие.  
Они прошли несколько миль до указанной точки, и солдаты по команде плюхнулись в грязные лужи, на ощупь устраивая винтовки для стрельбы по мишеням.  
– Паркер, тебе особое приглашение нужно? – крикнул Баки, заметив, что один из новобранцев все еще бестолково ползал на коленях.  
– Тут склон, я не могу, – отозвался он несчастно.  
Подошедший Бартон глянул на него.  
– Скажи спасибо, не отвесная стена. Найди другое место, живо!  
Баки после этого вспомнил, о чем когда-то говорили им на офицерском инструктаже. Что такое сумма неудачно принятых решений, кажется, так это назвал Филлипс.  
Бартон велел Баки командовать стрельбой. По рации дали разрешение открыть огонь. Баки не убедился, занял ли неугомонный солдат свое место, и отдал приказ. Один из ребят промочил винтовку, и та дала осечку, поэтому он решил проверить и повернул ее вбок. Именно так и произошло: грянули выстрелы, Паркер поскользнулся и неудачно пнул осекшуюся винтовку. На этот раз она сработала. Новобранцу рядом по касательной сорвало верхнюю губу, чудом не зацепило больше никого.  
Баки сообразил на одних инстинктах: приказал остановить стрельбу и вызвал медика.  
Это обычное дело. С этим сталкивался каждый. Такое случается. Парню светит пара недель в госпитале и шрам.  
Только вот Баки это нихрена не успокоило. Короткое разбирательство окончилось выговором, да и то, больше для проформы.  
Баки же казалось, что он всех обманул и не получил по заслугам. Это было необъяснимое и нелогичное чувство, но оно застряло внутри, как крючок в жабрах, и невозможно было от него избавиться. Он отдавал приказы, ему подчинялись, он подвел, человек пострадал. Почему в Ираке, когда он командовал отрядом и случалась какая-нибудь херня, он так не мучился?  
В четвертом часу их отпустили. Пострадавшего зашили и оставили в медчасти, остальные разошлись по казармам.  
Баки отослал помогавшего ему капрала спать и сам остался на складе разбираться со сданными винтовками.  
Он так и не переоделся, и теперь под мокрой и нагревшейся от тела одеждой кожа неприятно зудела. Дождь громыхал по лишенной звукоизоляции крыше. В углу на бетон раздражающе капало. Баки упорно себя наказывал дискомфортом.  
В казармах будут вопросы, на которые он малодушно не хотел отвечать, и утешения, которые ему были противопоказаны. Стена ливня создавала ощущение изоляции и фальшивой защиты. За узкими решетчатыми окнами была непроглядная темнота, ранней заре не хватало сил пробить плотные тучи.  
Появление Роджерса одновременно вызвало и чувство дежавю, и недоумение, откуда ему здесь взяться. Хотя многие офицеры на сборах спали мало, да еще случившееся привнесло оживляж в удивительно однообразную жизнь учебного лагеря. Так что, стоило ли удивляться?  
Баки продолжил укладывать винтовки в предназначенные им стойки. Стив за этим наблюдал. С волос у него скатывались редкие дождевые капли.  
– Чем меньше ты спишь, тем хуже пойдет дальше.  
Баки от удивления чуть не выронил патронташ. Казалось, спокойный и четкий голос Роджерса даже дождь заставит сбавить громкость.  
– Сейчас твоя вина минимальна. Но чем более рассеянным ты будешь, тем выше риск, что ты снова что-нибудь не заметишь.  
Стив его не оправдывал. Командование без поиска виновных выговорило им с Бартоном одинаково, сам Клинт прямо сказал "ты не виноват", а вот Стив... Баки не искал оправдания, и он это знал.  
Баки вяло покачал головой. Он машинально управился с винтовкой и убрал ее. Стив подошел к нему ближе.  
– То, что ты себя пытаешься загонять, тебе не поможет. Я знаю, о чем говорю.  
Баки посмотрел ему в глаза и вспомнил все те эпизоды, что почти стерлись из памяти. Там, в Ираке, Стиву приходилось вести людей на верную смерть, и все равно у него не было погибших. Все приказы, что отдавал там Баки, были прежде всего приказами Стива. Совокупность неправильных решений там не срабатывала.  
Как Стив справлялся со всем этим грузом возложенной ответственности?  
– Если ты пытаешься таким образом себя наказать, то подумай о последствиях наказания не только для себя, но и для окружающих.  
Стив смотрел без улыбки, заботы или доброты. Очень понимающе и жестко.  
Баки почувствовал, как его кроет. Все. Понеслась.  
– Ты меня понял?  
Баки нахмурился. Глянул на руки Роджерса. Черт. Если ничего не предпринять, он прямо сейчас натворит много плохого, вопреки советам.  
– Стив.  
Он не знал, чего хочет. Или знал, и поэтому не хотел признавать. Он был в отчаянии. Один не справится. Хочет или нет, ему нужен был Роджерс.  
– Стив, мне нужно. Хотя бы сейчас. Стив.  
Сначала на лице Роджерса промелькнуло непонимание, но потом дошло. Он подошел ближе, специально не торопясь, давал Баки остановить его, если вовремя спохватится. Но Баки уже летел под откос. Стив дождался, пока он посмотрит прямо, и затем точно, коротко и быстро ударил по щеке.  
В глазах поплыло, в животе отдалось томлением; мысли мигом прояснялись, как будто ветром согнало все облака, обнажив высокое осеннее небо.  
Баки поморгал, посмотрел на Роджерса, и тот понял его правильно, потому что ударил еще раз.  
Баки прижал руку к горящей щеке, зажмурился. Под веками жгло, но стало лучше. Когда теплая ладонь, только что бившая, весомо легла на загривок, Баки чуть окончательно не сорвало.  
– То, что я делаю – неправильно. Не заставляй меня повторять, – тихо попросил Стив.  
Его голос удивительно гармонично вплетался в шелест дождя. Баки хотелось возразить – все это было как раз очень правильно, как надо.  
– Почему? – вместо возражений прохрипел он.  
Рука сжалась крепче и с усилием расслабилась.  
– Потому что я пользуюсь твоими потребностями.  
Баки понял, что сейчас Стив его отпустит, поэтому неуклюже завел руку назад и придавит его ладонь, не давая убрать со своего загривка.  
– А кроме того, – добавил Роджерс с оттенком сочувствия в голосе, делая вид, что ничего не заметил, – в таком состоянии мне самому нельзя приближаться к нижним. Я могу навредить.  
Баки шатало. Казалось, что ладонь Стива заставила прочувствовать накопившуюся усталость, потому что при Роджерсе врать самому себе не удавалось.  
– В каком "таком"? – заладил Баки с этими вопросами, потому что не мог поддержать беседу иначе.  
Стив утомленно вздохнул и с усилием все-таки убрал руку.  
– Баки, сейчас для тебя это должно быть более очевидно. Такое не проходит бесследно. Какой из меня Верхний, если я тогда не заметил твое состояние сразу?  
Баки машинально потер загривок, где медленно гасло ощущение от руки.  
Это он провел аналогию с тем, что случилось под командованием Баки этой ночью?  
– Тебе было некомфортно, – продолжил Стив, – а я поставил тебя в ситуацию, когда ты не мог мне об этом сказать напрямую. Может, я был недостаточно открыт с тобой, или ты мне не доверял настолько. Я не настоял на разговоре, дал тебе уйти. Уже не имеет значения, но это плохо закончилось.  
Баки от всего объема откровения не мог ни слова сказать. Все было именно так. Они молчали и понимали друг друга. А потом синхронизация дала сбой. Баки не был мастером бесед и предпочел сбежать. Самое хреновое было то, что Баки видел все те пропущенные звонки от Стива, который пытался балансировать между навязчивостью и необходимостью.  
Сейчас Стив хоть и не выглядел сильно огорченным, но в его лице читалось сразу много. Вот это, то самое одиночество. Суицидальная миссия. Баки и Шерон – вот она, его совокупность неправильных решений.  
Твою же мать.  
Баки почувствовал жар стыда за то, что повел себя тогда натурально как истеричная девчонка.  
Стив заметил.  
– Баки.  
Тот упирался, но все-таки встретил его взгляд. Стив смотрел внимательно и проникновенно.  
По спине прокатился знакомый холодок. Жалко, что безнадежный.  
– Это не совсем так, – вяло начал Баки.  
– Ты не должен сейчас этого стыдиться. Я был твоим наставником, ты следовал за мной. Ошибки мои. Перестань себя винить, понял?  
Баки неискренне кивнул.  
– Поэтому, чтобы не повторить моих ошибок, сейчас иди и выспись.  
И Баки послушался. 

***

Выспаться у него не получилось. Баки вообще казалось, что теперь он никогда не сможет заснуть.  
Рутина, тренировки, инструктаж, проверка оружия, отчеты. Включился резерв, который позволял на реальной войне в условиях обстрела, недосыпа и адской жары безукоризненно выполнять обязанности. Потом организм за это будет отыгрываться. Но сейчас разум был максимально чист и заострен. Решения принимались спокойно и четко. Все варианты были очевидны.  
Устав должен соблюдаться.  
Шестерым из группы К надо больше времени на тренировку.  
Баки нужно вернуться к Стиву.  
Все эти мысли пришли сухо и спокойно, не было озарений или натолкнувших на них событий. Баки просто сидел на ступенях офицерского корпуса после вечерних тренировок, следил, как вялые грязно-лиловые облака тащит ветром за горизонт, и пришел к этим выводам.  
Он сперва закончил с документами, а уже потом после ужина отыскал комнату Роджерса. Стив без удивления впустил его и закрыл дверь.  
– Вижу, ты так и не спал, – осудил Стив. – У меня есть чай, если хочешь.  
Баки и не думал, что будет так сложно начать. По пути сюда он успел убедить себя в своем эмоциональном оцепенении.  
Именно поэтому он тупо кивнул. Стив нахмурился, но ничего не сказал, вместо этого он налил из маленького электрочайника воду в жестяную кружку с чайным пакетиком и протянул ему.  
Баки все тем же машинально взял предложенное и сделал глоток. Чай еще не успел завариться, но было все равно. Стив же понимал, что он сюда не чаевничать пришел.  
– Когда ты уезжаешь? – спросил Баки.  
Роджерс глянул на настольный календарь, прищурился.  
– Через пять дней. Еще через неделю вернусь в Нью Йорк.  
Баки оставалось еще полмесяца. Вот только если он всю решимость потратит на чаепитие, смысла не будет.  
Стив сел на узкую койку, терпеливо дожидаясь продолжения. Баки малодушно тянул время.  
– Баки, – вкрадчиво напомнил Стив.  
Баки посмотрел на плавающие на дне чаинки, вывалившиеся из порванного пакетика.  
– Я хочу вернуться. К тебе. На постоянную..., – выпалил он на одном дыхании, а потом позорно оборвался на половине предложения.  
Стив выпрямился, но промолчал. Баки почувствовал, как взмок затылок. В коридоре кто-то прошел мимо двери.  
– Нет.  
Баки в шоке вскинул голову. Стив смотрел жестко, никакого тепла, один металл.  
– Почему? – вырвалось у него.  
– Потому что ты не думаешь о том, о чем просишь, Баки. Или не хочешь этого. Я не готов еще раз тебя искалечить.  
Баки словно бетонной плитой придавило. К такому он просто не был готов. Шел сюда, нервничал, но, оказывается, был внутренне уверен, что все получится.  
– Я не имею права возобновлять с тобой что-нибудь, пока между нами остаются недопонимания.  
Стив смотрел на него с бесконечной усталостью. Баки отчаянно хотелось оправдаться, а еще – доказать ему, что с самого начала все было правильно. Намеренно ли Стив это сделал или все было на поверхности, но Баки вдруг взглянул на себя со стороны и осознал, сколько его эгоизма было во всем случившемся. Да тут просто ложкой греби.  
Ладно, он не оправдывал Стива. Но тот с самого начала обо всем предупредил. Просто Баки думал, что будет... иначе, что ли.  
Ну, вперед. Теперь изложи эти мысли, а не уповай на телепатию.  
– Мне не нужно было просто уходить. Тогда, – выдавил Баки. – Я должен был хотя бы объясниться.  
Стив, подумав, кивнул, но настрой его не изменился.  
– Должен был.  
– Я не мог. Был уверен, тебе это не нужно.  
Стив невесело хмыкнул.  
– Я предупреждал, что не стоит самому решать, что думают другие.  
Баки не уловил в его голосе сарказма, но был уверен, что он там был.  
Но Стив был прав. Баки снова себя сам обыграл.  
– Просто ты предложил это, – косноязычно продолжил он, – и если бы я согласился, тогда вообще не имел бы никакого права что-то спрашивать, особенно выяснять, с кем еще ты спишь.  
Ну охуеть теперь. Баки сам не ожидал, что попытка извиниться выльется вот в такое. Стив, похоже, тоже. Хотя теперь он хоть какие-то эмоции проявил.  
Роджерс от услышанного удивленно вскинул брови. Пожалуй, Баки на его месте за такие речи выгнал бы оратора нахрен.  
– Давай сначала все расставим по местам, – вместо этого предложил бесконечно терпеливый Роджерс.  
Баки чувствовал он себя глупо.  
– Я не занимаюсь сексом со своими нижними, – начал Стив. Баки хотел спросить, но он не дал. – Я нахожу удовлетворение в другом. Мне не нужны секс-рабы.  
– А я? – Баки все-таки уцепился за паузу.  
Стив замолк, с полминуты, наверное, изучая свои руки, сцепленные в замок.  
– Я сплю только с мужчинами, Баки. И завожу отношения тоже только с мужчинами. Но я не в том положении, чтобы это афишировать. И если что-нибудь всплывет..., – он болезненно улыбнулся. – Сейчас не сороковые, но все же капитан, который предпочитает плеть, для репутации менее губительно, чем капитан, который предпочитает мужчин.  
Баки внезапно ощутил себя, что новорожденный щенок, который ничего, кроме родной картонной коробки, и не видал. Как сержант, он знал лишь урывками о том, что происходит там, в офицерской верхушке армии; подозревал, что репутация важнее боевых заслуг и личных качеств. Чем ты выше, тем сложнее держаться на плаву.  
Баки стало по-настоящему стыдно. На эти бесценные минуты Стив словно опустил свой неуязвимый щит и предстал перед ним безоружным.  
– Я думал, Шерон..., – начал он, не зная, как сформулировать дальше.  
Стив покачал головой.  
– Она была у меня на воспитании год. Я ее отпустил, когда появился ты, но продолжил с ней общаться. Я должен был убедиться, что с ней будет все в порядке, особенно с ее характером.  
Баки помнил ее взгляд на себе. Тогда он был уверен – она не ожидала увидеть конкурента. Стало быть, она не ожидала увидеть новый выбор Стива. А Стив не ожидал, что придется объясняться.  
И все-таки.  
– А она?  
– А она – провокатор.  
Как глупо. Особенно если учитывать, что Баки отличился тоже. Вылез из укрытия заявить права на свою территорию и подставил Стива.  
Интересно, Роджерс намеренно собирал провокаторов вокруг себя?  
Каждому по потребностям. Баки нарывался на наказание, Стив – на дерзости брыкливых нижних.  
– Теперь, если ты хочешь поговорить, давай поговорим, – предложил Роджерс.  
Баки наконец-то все понял. Черт возьми, это правда было слишком просто, чтобы догадаться. Но стало намного, намного легче.  
– Мне нравилось все, что между нами было. Черт, да мне и сейчас нравится то, что между нами было, – выпалил он на чувствах.  
Стив жестом велел говорить потише – за стенами могли все слышать.  
– Я бы никуда не ушел, – понизив голос, продолжил Баки, – но ты же хотел посадить меня под замок без права голоса.  
Это было жестковато, но он так устал подбирать выражения. Стив сцепил руки в замок и оперся на них подбородком. Вид у него был, как у человека, который слишком поздно нашел ответ, который мучительно искал так долго.  
Он медленно вдохнул и выдохнул.  
– Я не собирался этого делать.  
– Так в этом же весь смысл, – аккуратно уточнил Баки.  
Стив поднял на него взгляд настолько печальный, что Баки понял: то ли у Стива кончились силы, то ли он окончательно разочаровался в нем.  
– Смысл в уверенности, – объяснил он, – а не в том, чтобы лишить тебя всех прав.  
Баки смотрел сейчас на Стива и как-то вдруг понял, что за все время, что они были вместе, они толком никогда столько не говорили об их отношениях. Они обсуждали кино, новые законы и меню на ужин, вспоминали годы службы, первую любовь и любимые книги. Но едва только речь заходила о них двоих здесь и сейчас, Баки чувствовал какую-то что ли неуместность говорить больше, чем спрашивал Стив.  
– Мне казалось, что этого и так хватало, – зачем вообще Баки пытался сейчас оправдать свою невнимательность и замкнутость, он сам понять не мог, но продолжал: – И мне нравилось, что у меня всегда была свобода выбора.  
К концу предложения он уже сам понял, что в этом и была проблема. И Стив кивнул и только подтвердил:  
– Разумеется. Ты мог уйти в любой момент, я мог в любой момент попросить тебя исчезнуть. Как раз этой свободой ты и воспользовался.  
И только эту свободу Стив и надеялся ограничить. Баки стало жарко от стыда осознания. Он посмотрел в чашку, про которую совсем забыл. В горле пересохло, и чай был как раз кстати. Он в пару глотков допил все.  
– Да, – согласился Баки. – И мне не понравилось. Готов ее отдать.  
Стив смотрел на него долго. Даже показалось, что метафора оказалась слишком запутанной, и он ждал пояснений. Баки, тем не менее, боялся шелохнуться, словно тогда ювелирно настроенный прицел собьется.  
Роджерс вздохнул. Выпрямился, расправив плечи. Наконец-то тепло улыбнулся и протянул руку за чашкой.  
– Хорошо. Я согласен.  
И Баки без колебаний отдал.

***

– Еще десять, Баки.  
Баки тяжело дышал, изо всех сил заставляя себя продержаться. Он зажмурился, облизал верхнюю губу, соленую от пота.  
– Ну?  
Баки резко выдохнул, судорожно втянул носом воздух. Левая рука надсадно ныла.  
Он медленно согнул локти и опустился, почти до самой земли. Армейские жетоны на цепочке ткнулись в песок. Баки зажмурился и снова поднялся на прямых руках.  
После травмы отжимания в упоре лежа давались ему тяжело, но надо было разрабатывать мышцы.  
– Осталось девять, – напомнил Стив.  
Баки скосил глаза на маячившие в поле зрения ноги в тяжелых ботинках.  
На полигоне они со Стивом были одни. Все вечерние тренировки и инструктажи закончились, солнце уже завалилось за горизонт, и в сумерках Баки привычно вышел на тренировку. Это был второй раз, когда Стив составил ему компанию.  
Стиснув зубы, Баки сделал еще шесть отжиманий. И еще одно. И еще.  
Со стороны происходящее не вызывало подозрений. Большинство видело просто двух давних сослуживцев: сержант постепенно возвращался в форму после травмы, капитан беззлобно подтрунивал и подбадривал. Те, кто не знал Роджерса достаточно хорошо, могли углядеть в этом злоупотребление властью.  
Баки почти лег грудью на землю, снова поднялся на выпрямленных руках.  
– Достаточно, – сказал Стив.  
Баки не шелохнулся. С кончика носа у него сорвалась капля пота и впиталась в песок. После этих слов открылось второе дыхание. Он сделал еще три чистых ровных отжимания и сел на коленях.  
Врач запретил больше полсотни раз за одну тренировку. Стив этот запрет требовал соблюдать. Баки злостно нарушал. За одно это Роджерс обещал серьезный разговор по возвращении в Нью Йорк.  
Стив смотрел на него строго, но с пониманием. Баки физически ощущал желание Роджерса сейчас сгрести его за волосы на затылке и хорошенько встряхнуть. Он и сам изнывал от недостатка прикосновений. Но было нельзя.  
– Очень плохо, Баки.  
Баки надеялся, что хотя бы издалека не палился тем, как таращился на Роджерса.  
Стив еле заметно улыбнулся, но от угрозы в голосе не избавился:  
– Придется за все отвечать. Я бы на твоем месте готовился.  
– Я готов, капитан, – в тон ответил Баки.  
Стив на мгновение сощурился и беззвучно глубоко вдохнул. Не одному Баки было нелегко.  
– Двадцать кругов по полигону, и можешь идти в душ.  
Баки с готовностью поднялся на ноги. Душ вызывал однозначно прекрасные ассоциации. К сожалению, или к счастью, Стив был слишком благоразумен, чтобы поддаться искушению.  
– Выполнять, – подогнал Роджерс, и Баки подчинился.

Оставшийся месяц после отъезда Стива давался особенно тяжело. Ничего, казалось бы, не стало иначе, но Баки-то отлично чувствовал разницу. Стив его даже не трогал все это время и строго запретил мастурбацию. Как назло, именно после этого запрета хотеться стало невыносимо.  
Баки терпел. Выматывался, тренируя новобранцев и тренируясь сам поздними вечерами. Все равно не покидало внутреннее ожидание, что случится какая-нибудь непредсказуемая хрень. Даже когда он садился в самолет, оно все еще было с ним. И когда сходил на аэродроме в Нью Джерси, выматывающее нервное напряжение только усилилось. Весь путь в автобусе до Нью Йорка был издевательски долгим.  
Отправить Стиву сообщение удалось почти без дрожи в руках, зато полученное короткое "Приезжай, через 2 часа жду" добило окончательно, и Баки едва не выронил телефон из влажных ладоней. Серьезно, он в первый раз так сильно не нервничал, хотя вообще ничего про это не знал. Хотя, может, именно поэтому.  
Тем не менее, перед этим он заехал домой. В квартире все было в том виде, в каком он ее оставил, и только политая герань и надпись пальцем на слое пыли на столе "ну и бардак" свидетельствовали о том, что Наташа, как и обещала, раз в неделю сюда наведывалась. Ее он собирался поблагодарить отдельно, когда сможет связно излагать мысли.  
Баки оставил вещи, сходил в душ, переоделся и отправился к Стиву.  
Он прекрасно понимал, что будет, но снова не мог избавиться от тревоги.  
А если все-таки это не то, что им обоим нужно?  
Он добрался пешком за рекордные сорок минут и поднялся на этаж.  
А если ошибся, и через неделю или две все пойдет по прежней колее?  
Он нажал на звонок.  
Роджерс говорил, что вынужден был отпустить Шерон, но что, если он захочет снова?  
За дверью раздались тихие шаги, и Стив открыл дверь.  
Если опять Баки захочет назад свою свободу?  
Он успел только перешагнуть порог, и Стив рывком дернул его к себе, захлопнул дверь и даже сказать ничего не дал. Жадно сгреб в кулак все еще слишком короткие волосы, вжался лицом ему в висок. Баки сам навалился, без позволения вцепился ему в спину, вдавился в него как мог теснее. От Стива пахло одеколоном и мылом. Баки втянул в себя воздух, надеясь почувствовать больше, пот и запах кожи, все то живое и интимное, не стерильную чистоту. Стив за волосы сильно запрокинул ему голову, посмотрел в глаза. Баки слабо что соображал. Он успел отвыкнуть, успел убедить себя, что обойдется без Стива, и убедиться, что не получится.  
Стив все-таки поцеловал его, и Баки с жадностью ответил. Он тянулся навстречу, велся, голодно требуя еще. Слишком долго ждал, слишком много натворил и пережил, чтобы упускать шанс восполнить потери.  
Роджерс с усилием отстранил его. Было мало, но Баки понимал: сам он остановиться не сможет, остается уповать на разумность Стива. Правда, у того тоже взгляд был шальной и совершенно, непомерно счастливый. Или это Баки уже окосел окончательно.  
– Идем, – позвал Роджерс.  
Баки проследовал за ним в комнату. На полу перед диваном уже было расстелено его одеяло. Стив понятными жестами велел раздеться и занять положенное место. Когда минутами позже Баки встал на колени на оделяло и сцепил за спиной руки, он наконец почувствовал себя полноценно дома.  
Стив оценивающе осмотрел его со всех сторон и явно не был полностью доволен увиденным. Если за время своего увольнения Баки и успел поднабрать вес, то с регулярными тренировками, нервным истощением и пропущенными приемами пищи он все это потерял, даже мышцы толком не наросли.  
Устроившись на диване, Роджерс долгие минуты просто его рассматривал. Баки ужасно хотелось продолжения, его окончательно растрепало, и потребность в физическом контакте и неутолимый голод занимали сейчас собой все мысли.  
– Прежде, чем мы начнем, Баки, – заговорил Стив негромко, – я хочу, чтобы больше никаких тайн между нами не осталось.  
Баки кивнул, не моргая.  
– Ты – единственный мой нижний. Я не ищу и не буду искать никого ни на замену, ни в пару тебе. То, что с нами произошло – прежде всего, моя вина. Я не попытался тебе ничего объяснить и действовал исключительно в своих интересах. То, что после этого ты вернулся ко мне, для меня очень много значит, и я благодарен за это.  
Баки не ожидал. Серьезно, не ожидал. Он помнил, на чем они расстались, когда Стив уезжал из полевого лагеря. Роджерс ему позволил вернуться, вот как бы Баки охарактеризовал тон общения. Сейчас же Стив говорил совсем иначе. В одном он оказался прав, когда сказал напоследок – оставшиеся недели пойдут им на осмысление и размышление.  
Сейчас Баки вело, и он не мог, никак не мог взять себя в руки, чтобы хотя бы внятно ответить. Чувствовал, как жгло в глазах и как кружилась голова.  
– Мне важно все, что с тобой происходит. Поэтому никогда не молчи об этом, – добавил Роджерс.  
Баки смог только снова кивнуть, хотя соображал он сейчас очень слабо. Кое-что вынести он смог: Стиву с самого начала нужен был новый формат отношений именно для того, чтобы быть уверенным в Баки и в том, что он ничего не упускает.  
– Ты готов? – помолчав, наконец спросил Стив.  
Сколько же самоконтроля у него было. Баки еле держался, чувствовал, что, еще немного, и ни один приказ его не удержит.  
– Мне нужно наказание, – осипшим голосом попросил Баки.  
Все его самостоятельные попытки измучить себя тогда не принесли облегчения. Накопилось слишком много, и дело было не только в чувстве вины, но и в едкой обиде, злости и самоуничижении. Баки знал, что не было способа лучше, и Стиву можно было полностью довериться. Наконец-то даже малейшего сомнения в нем не осталось.  
Взгляд Стива потяжелел до осязаемости. Он сцепил в замок крупные кисти.  
– Тебе надо в душ? – спросил Роджерс.  
От него не укрылось, что Баки предстал перед ним начисто выбритым вот буквально накануне.  
– Все чисто, – ответил он.  
Сколько раз Баки говорил эту фразу Стиву в их военном прошлом, и впервые смысл был совсем иной.  
– Мне очень нужно наказание, – продолжил он. – Только не жалей меня.  
Ему начало казаться, что Стив его будет слишком беречь в плохом смысле, если не убедить. А Баки не хотел такого обращения. Он был в очень шатком состоянии, и хуже станет, если Роджерс из чувства вины перед ним решит быть осторожным. Надо было совсем наоборот. Чтобы все чувства наизнанку и на полную проверить доверие на прочность.  
Роджерс его чувствовал. Казалось, что тревога Баки заряжала атмосферу, и вот-вот шарахнет молния, если Стив срочно что-нибудь не предпримет.  
Он смотрел на Баки вот этим особенным, тяжелым, неподъемным взглядом, которым припечатывало к полу.  
– Уверен, что не пожалеешь сам? – спросил он, но Баки уже понял, что сомнений у Стива не осталось.  
Поэтому даже отвечать он не стал, слишком мало было сил для коммуникации.  
Стив подошел к нему близко, так что, чтобы смотреть на него, приходилось задирать голову.  
– Стоп-слово на сегодня – "зимний".  
Баки еще ни разу не воспользовался стоп-словом, что бы ни происходило. И не был уверен, что захочет это делать в этот раз.  
Стив рассматривал его сейчас, и впервые, казалось, он не скрывал, что не просто убеждался в правильно выполненном приказе или прямой осанке, но действительно откровенно любовался. Жадно и любяще. Баки пьянел.  
Стив положил руку ему на голову, и Баки вжался макушкой в ладонь, потерся по-звериному, выдохнул и качнулся вперед. Стив был так близко, что этого хватило, чтобы вдавиться лицом ему в пах. От мягких домашних штанов пахло мылом, порошком и теплым телом.  
Стив гладил его по затылку, давил пальцами на чувствительные точки.  
Когда он все-таки отошел, Баки чуть физически не стало невыносимо холодно. Он осоловело проследил за тем, как Стив что-то вытащил из кармана и протянул ему.  
– Подготовь себя как следует, – его голос стал жестким, словно даже равнодушным. Ни сочувствия, ни жалости. Идеально.  
Баки нервно вдохнул и забрал из его руки тюбик смазки. Стив сел на диван, не спуская с него тяжелый взгляд. Баки густо смазал пальцы, завел за спину и не стал скрывать от Стива, что чувствовал: с коротким глухим стоном он оскалился, когда неудобно впихнул два сразу. Было трудно, совсем отвык, но весь дискомфорт с лихвой компенсировался тем, как смотрел Стив.  
Баки развел шире колени, неотрывно глядя Роджерсу в глаза. Попытался вставить третий, но пока было рановато. Очень хотелось, чтобы Стив сделал это сам. А еще лучше – сразу, минуя подготовку. Но Роджерс был собой, не стал бы лишний раз вредить ему.  
– Развернись, – резко велел Стив.  
Баки, как загипнотизированный, подчинился, повернулся, наклонился вперед, оперевшись на один локоть. Он представлял, какой вид открывался Стиву, но не мог отыскать в себе ни капли стыда.  
– Если смазки мало, возьми еще.  
Конечно, в такой позе от него ничего не скрыть. С еще одной порцией смазки три пальца вошли легче. У Стива получалось лучше, он иной раз и одним пальцем мог довести Баки до исступления.  
Черт, как же хотелось...  
– Достаточно. Иди сюда, – позвал он.  
Баки с пылающим от возбуждения лицом, на четвереньках подобрался к самому дивану. Мог и подойти, приказ это позволял, но знал, как Стиву нравилось больше, когда он не поднимался с пола.  
Баки посмотрел на тюбик смазки, что еще сжимал в кулаке, и быстро бросил его на край дивана в сторону. Выпрямился, сложил руки на коленях, памятуя, что Роджерсу нравилась прямая осанка.  
Стив погладил его по щеке, и Баки не отказал себе в удовольствии прижаться к ладони теснее. Пальцы ласково погладили по виску, съехали на загривок. Баки так увело, что он, не контролируя себя, сказал:  
– Хочу тебе отсосать, – и запоздало понял, что совершенно забыл про этикет.  
Стив смотрел на него так, словно боролся с собой, чтобы сохранить строгость.  
– Ты кое-что забыл, – напомнил он.  
Баки облизал губы и добавил:  
– Сэр.  
На это Стив уже не стал придираться к неуважительному обращению. А зря, Баки себя знал – распустится быстро.  
Он проследил за тем, как Стив нарочито неторопливо, даже будто лениво спустил мягкие штаны и достал член.  
Баки сглотнул слюну. У него уже рефлекс на это был. Пора было про это научную работу, как про знаменитую собаку, написать.  
– Можно? – на всякий случай уточнил он.  
И, дождавшись одобрительного "можно", потянулся вперед.  
Он совсем разучился. Сразу взял от жадности глубоко и дернулся, когда горло рефлекторно сжалось, не сумел удержать ритм, который нравился Роджерсу. Отвык от вкуса, всякий раз сперва кажущегося слишком телесным. Очень плохо, Баки.  
Стив поймал его за затылок, надавил на секунду, так что головка члена ткнулась в самую глотку, но тут же отпустил. Баки отстранился, чтобы отдышаться, жмуря слезящиеся глаза. Стив протянул руку и вытер ему нижнее веко. Отпустив, он похлопал себя по бедру.  
– Садись, ко мне лицом.  
У Баки мгновенно пульс подскочил еще сильнее. Сколько всего было, но вот в такой позе Стив ни разу его не брал.  
Баки забрался, встал коленями по обе стороны от бедер Стива. Оказывается, это не так-то удобно. Он толком не знал, как сесть, чтобы не передавить ничего Стиву. Роджерс, устав от его возни, решительно подтянул его за бедро ближе.  
– Ниже, – велел он, надавив Баки на крестец.  
Член влажно ткнулся снизу, мазнул теплой смазкой про промежности, пока Стив не направил его, как надо. Баки вцепился одной рукой ему в плечо, второй – в спинку дивана. Попробовал сесть, но шло с трудом, член соскальзывал, Баки ни черта не мог расслабиться.  
Стив понукающим рывком надавил ему на бедро.  
– Ниже.  
Баки послушался и вот тут все-таки не удержался, оскалился со стоном, когда головка втолкнулась внутрь. Было больно и неудобно. Баки стиснул зубы и сосредоточенно впился взглядом в левую бровь Стива, чтобы не отвлекаться. Короткими рывками он пытался насадиться глубже, терпел болезненное жжение и чувствовал себя хуже девственника.  
Стив запустил руку ему в волосы на затылке, сжал, вдавил лбом в свой лоб. Было жарко, очень близко.  
– Скучал по мне? – спросил Стив. Он вздернул бедра выше, вталкиваясь глубже, и Баки смог только застонать. Какой тут ответ может быть еще? Хотя Стиву и этого хватило.  
Баки как-то неудачно привстал, и член выскользнул из него, мокрым теплом мазнув по бедру. Стив нахмурился.  
– Слезь, – сказал он.  
Баки упрямо сопротивлялся:  
– Да я сейчас...  
– Слезь и пересядь ко мне спиной.  
Это было совсем новое. Он с секунду соображал, как надо. Думал столько раз про это, но не был уверен, что получилось бы, он все-таки не хрупкая девушка.  
Баки, поднявшись на ноги, посмотрел, как Стив взял оставленный тюбик и густо смазал член, так, чтоб уж точно не было ни шанса не пустить.  
Развернувшись спиной, Баки попытался кое-как устроиться. Он толком не был уверен, как сможет удержаться.  
Стив схватил его за бедро и потянул назад, не давая ни слишком завалиться, ни сопротивляться.  
Это все еще было сложно, а потом еще и больно. Баки сдавленно заскулил, когда съехал вниз и под собственным весом насадился до предела. Он чувствовал Стива полностью: спиной прижимался к груди, под ягодицами были теплые и жесткие напряженные бедра; Стив горячо дышал ему в загривок. Он заставил Баки откинуться полностью, запрокинуть ему на плечо голову, чтобы случайно не двинул затылком в лицо.  
Баки глухо застонал, когда член вдавился еще глубже.  
– Чувствуешь меня внутри? – хрипло заговорил Стив над ухом.  
Баки сквозь сжатые зубы только выдавил:  
– Да.  
Стив жестко стиснул его бедра, заставил приподняться и медленно, приноравливаясь, начал двигаться. Ощущения были такие странные, что теперь Баки и звука не мог издать, только тяжело дышал.  
– Этого хотел?  
Баки зажмурился. Нарастающее давление внутри приятно-неприятно-странно менялось. Было больно, было хорошо, изнутри распирало и словно что-то сдвигало во внутренностях.  
Стив, не дождавшись ответа, вскинул его бедра повыше и несколькими очень жесткими рывками выбил из Баки не только ноющее "да!", но и измученные стоны.  
Дальше было жестко. Баки столько раз видел эту позу в порно, но не представлял, насколько это одновременно неудобно и охренительно, а еще каким беспомощным себя в этот момент чувствуешь, но возвращать себе контроль над собственным телом совсем не хочется.  
Стив его не жалел. Нет, было уже практически не больно, совсем наоборот – Баки чувствовал, что еще немного – и он все. Чудовищно много сил уходило на то, чтобы не нарушить строжайший запрет.  
Стив шумно дышал, и в какой-то момент он ткнулся губами Баки за ухом и, срывающимся голосом сообщил:  
– Я сейчас кончу. Тебе нельзя.  
Баки успел только протестующе заныть. Стив стиснул его бедра, не давая самому двигаться, в несколько мощных рывков добрал своего и со стоном слил внутрь.  
Баки заерзал, со страданиями пытаясь добрать хоть чего-нибудь. Стив ссадил его с себя, и Баки завалился набок. Внутри было мокро, и он боялся, что натечет на диван.  
– Можно в душ? – не скрывая недовольства, попросился он, оглянувшись.  
Стив усмехнулся совершенно бессердечно.  
– Нет. Принеси сюда ящик.  
Баки тяжело смотрел на Роджерса, но тот был неумолим. Конечно, он удовлетворил свой первый дикий голод, чтобы дальше спокойно проделать с Баки все, что тот сам и хотел.  
Баки подчинился, хотя было сложно: из него понемногу сочилась сперма, а от возбуждения было уже попросту больно.  
Ящик Стив мог иметь в виду только один. Большая коробка из жесткого черного картона стояла на полке в изножье кровати и под крышкой прятала девайсы, которые Стив купил специально для Баки.  
Когда он вернулся к дивану с ношей, Стив уже успел достать влажные салфетки, тщательно вытерся и натянул штаны. Он принял коробку из рук Баки, открыл и безошибочно выбрал одну из пробок, достаточно крупную, так что с нее никогда не начинали.  
Баки уже гадал, как будет дальше: скажет нагнуться и сделает все сам или отдаст ему?  
Стив тем временем нанес на пробку смазку, поднялся на ноги, оказавшись лицом к лицу с Баки. Одной рукой он подтянул его к себе, так что Баки, пользуясь случаем, уткнулся ему лицом в плечо, а вторую завел ему за спину. Ну конечно. Баки только негодующие застонал, когда Роджерс вставил ему скользкую пробку – после не самого нежного секса это было довольно больно. Тут же в качестве утешения Стив сгреб ему волосы в кулак на затылке и заставил запрокинуть голову. Надо снова отращивать. Маловато длины, чтобы полноценно хватило.  
– Цвет? – внезапно спросил Стив.  
Баки моргнул удивленно. Неужели его недовольство кажется настолько серьезным?  
– Зеленый. С оттенком синего, – не удержался он.  
Стив коротко усмехнулся.  
– Принеси сюда плеть. И, – он на мгновение задумался, – то, что хочешь сам.  
Баки приятно занервничал. Роджерс редко давал ему выбор. Знал, что Баки всегда выбирал что-то на грани, испытывал себя и Стива. Не случайно ему нужен был жесткий контроль. Без него он творил черт знает что.  
Значит, сегодня наказание будет жестким. Другого он и не ждал. Вернее – другого и не хотел.  
Плеть привычно лежала в выдвижном ящике. Баки попробовал ее вес в руке, погладил пальцами гладкие стыки плотно сплетенных лент на рукояти. Он испытывал перед ней благоговение, особенно потому, что знал – эту Стив заказывал специально для него, обкатывал на нем и никого другого она не знала.  
Что Баки выберет вторым, он уже знал. Ужасался собственному выбору и хотел еще сильнее.  
Ротанговый прут он нашел на месте, под кроватью. Глядя Стиву в глаза, он отдал ему все.  
Похоже, сам Роджерс не ожидал увидеть в своих руках эту тонкую гибкую палочку, которая била больнее, чем прочие девайсы.  
Но он не стал ставить под сомнение готовность Баки. Ему это было нужнее жалости и пощады. Главное, что мог обеспечить ему Стив – понимание безопасности.  
Стив достал из коробки наручи, надел ему на руки, а после отвел к кровати, заставил забраться на нее коленями и надежно пристегнул карабины наручей цепи, что оплетала перекладину спинки кровати. Эту цепь когда-то Баки сам предложил и сам же закрепил.  
Он подергал руками, но держало надежно. Теперь он всецело надеялся, что будет жестко.  
Стив отошел, и Баки понял, что чего-то не хватает.  
– Ошейник.  
Стив внимательно смотрел ему в глаза, словно старался понять, не лгал ли он в угоду черт знает чему.  
Баки облизал пересохшие губы. Во рту он еще чувствовал вкус Стива.  
– Мне нужно.  
Он не видел, чем шуршал Роджерс, но когда слуха коснулся знакомый звяк пряжки, пульс зачастил. Баки запрокинул голову, давая доступ к шее, и Стив застегнул ошейник. Ощущать его было наконец-то правильно.  
Когда все приготовления закончились, Стив у него за спиной с шелестом пропустил хвост плети через кулак и задал вопрос, которого Баки измученно ждал все это время:  
– Ты знаешь, в чем твоя вина?  
Да, именно этого он ждал. Потому что устал все держать в себе.  
– Я подвел тебя, – выговорил Баки. – Я не должен был уходить. Я не сдержал эмоции, ничего у тебя не спросил.  
Он замолк. Было трудно. Если бы он так долго не таскал это в себе, то не смог бы озвучить.  
– Ты виноват только перед собой, подвел только себя, – поправил Стив.  
Да. Да, Баки знал. Роджерс не держал на него зла за глупые решения, непослушание и дурной характер.  
– А я предупреждал, что за вред, который ты причиняешь самому себе, я наказываю строже всего.  
Первый удар плети по ягодице показался той самой благодатью, без которой Баки не мог больше. Он вскрикнул, дернулся, но почти тут подался назад, выгибаясь и подставляясь под следующий. Стив не заставил ждать. Это было разогревом перед наказанием, Баки понимал. Ему слишком нравилось, Роджерс это знал и не хотел превращать наказание в поощрение.  
Удары становились сильнее. Стив не считал и не заставлял его, и Баки постепенно уносило. Порой только громкий звук шлепка напоминал ему о том, что он и где он. Ощущения начинали сливаться, наступало это болезненное и блаженное состояние. Баки скулил и вздрагивал, жмурился и выгибался. Он упустил момент, когда Стив прекратил пороть, подошел ближе, под его весом прогнулся матрас, а в следующую секунду Баки сгребли за волосы на затылке.  
– Ты еще здесь?  
Баки кивнул, нарочно или нет натягивая волосы сильнее. Видимо, со стороны он выглядел так, словно его унесло и потеряло.  
– Хорошо. Не хотелось бы, чтобы ты пропустил самое главное.  
Стив отпустил волосы и не отказал себе, да и Баки в удовольствии провести прохладной ладонью по горячей от ударов коже ягодиц. Баки качнулся навстречу, ловя прикосновение.  
– Сейчас я тебя накажу, – продолжая поглаживать, мягко сказал Роджерс. – Я думаю, что ты заслужил десять. Об остальном попроси сам.  
Баки кивнул. Стив оценивал его вину перед собой во столько. Баки... Баки пока не знал, хватит ли ему. Но был уверен, что Стив его щадил.  
– Я считаю, – добавил Роджерс.  
Значит, будет трудно.  
Стив ушел ему за спину. Баки слышал, как тот бережно положил плеть, как вскоре на пробу махнул прутом – тот сухо и коротко рассек воздух. Ротанг был самым нелюбимым девайсом у Баки. От него оставались долго ноющие следы, а даже легкий удар получался неприятно болезненным. Стив об этом знал и использовал его редко, только для самого сурового наказания. Поэтому Баки его и выбрал.  
– Думай о том, в чем ты виноват перед собой, – озвучил Стив, и начал счет: – Один.  
Пожалуй, Баки совсем забыл, что такое этот ротанг. Злющая жалящая боль заставила его дернуться и вскинуться, пытаясь увернуться.  
– Два, – не дал опомниться Роджерс.  
Черт, это было серьезно. Баки сдавленно заскулил. Первый удар еще не отныл свое, а второй по другой ягодице уже добавил еще.  
Три. Баки вжался, как мог, в спинку кровати плечами и грудью. Все мускулы в теле сжались, и это был тот редкие случай, когда пробка внутри добавляла дискомфорта, а не удовольствие.  
Четыре. Он дернул руками, но цепь была надежная. Он бы всерьез попытался закрыться от удара, если бы был свободен.  
Пять. Но он это заслужил. Каждый из этих ударов, мучительно болезненных и ни черта не приятных. Стив прав. Баки издевался над собой, а еще – вообще не думал о чувствах Стива все это время. Вернее, только о том, что тот испытывал лично к нему, как относился, но вот его личные переживания...  
Шесть. Баки всхлипнул, потому что даже крик получился каким-то слабым.  
Ему было наплевать на переживания Роджерса. Он боялся туда лезть, потому что тогда пришлось бы взять на себя столько ответственности. А ответственности Баки боялся. Сбежав от Стива, он начал изводить самого себя за то, что не сумел быть честным ни с собой, ни с тем, кто им дорожил, и кем дорожил сам Баки.  
Семь. От удара он весь сполз в бок, стиснул ноги, неудобно согнулся, утыкаясь лбом в перекладину спинки кровати. Он тяжело дышал и мокро смаргивал.  
Все это время он считал себя вором, получившим все хорошее нечестным путем. Поэтому при первом сомнении так легко поверил, что Стиву он нужен лишь как один из многих. За это он нес честное наказание. Поэтому сейчас снова встал на колени прямо, давая себя бить.  
Восемь. Баки почти не отреагировал на этот удар.  
В голове дребезжала одна мысль. Если бы он относился к самому себе иначе, то тогда не ушел бы. Он бы вцепился в Роджерса сам и потребовал бы объяснений. Не пришлось бы протаскивать себя волоком через терновник.  
Он едва дернулся от девятого. Дыхание окончательно сбилось. Баки вперил взгляд в одну точку.  
Да, и Стив был виноват. Не надо больше его оправдывать. Он не заметил, не уследил и отпустил.  
– Баки.  
Что надо было сделать, чтобы все исправить? Он начал, и правильно начал?  
– Баки.  
Он ошалело посмотрел в сторону. Роджерс, как оказалось, стоял сбоку от кровати и смотрел на него внимательно и обеспокоено.  
Баки мотнул головой. Стив протянул руку и взял его за подбородок.  
– Цвет?  
Баки не знал ответа.  
– Баки. Смотри на меня, – с нажимом повторил Роджерс.  
Пальцы были теплыми и приятными, особенно когда Стив подхватил всей ладонью под подбородок, как пса, и погладил большим пальцем по щеке.  
Баки зажмурился. Его выламывало. Боль от ударов угасала, но теперь все запрятанное гадкое чувство вины вперемешку со злой обидой лезли наружу.  
– Мне нужно еще, – выговорил Баки едва слышно. – Пожалуйста. Ремнем.  
Стив пристально всматривался в его глаза. Потом отпустил и пропал из поля зрения.  
Бряцнула пряжка ремня, должно быть, вытащенного из шкафа. Стив подошел вплотную и погладил ладонью избитые ягодицы Баки. Было больно, синяки были совсем свежие. Баки не издал ни звука.  
– Считай, Баки. Но я остановлю, когда будет слишком.  
А это будет совсем скоро, понял Баки.  
Поэтому начал считать.  
Ему не хватало совсем чуть-чуть. Удары ремня, широкие и пробивающие вглубь, словно наводили резкость на давно полученные ответы. Он все это понимал. Просто не мог себе сформулировать.  
На пятом он сломался и, кажется, Стив это понял раньше его самого. Просто потому, что Баки осознал себя уже лежащим на кровати, головой у Стива на коленях. Его еще колотило дрожью. Стив, напротив, казался непоколебимым, словно стал осью нестабильного мира Баки.  
Повернув тяжелую, но на удивление ясную голову, Баки посмотрел снизу-вверх на Стива, а тот рассматривал его лицо.  
– Я здесь, – вместо слов успокоения сказал он.  
И всегда был. Когда Баки было нужно, Стив всегда оказывался рядом. Все, что Стив хотел взамен – уверенности в том же.  
Баки еле нашел в себе силы улыбнуться.  
– Мы столько херни натворили.  
Он не стал озвучивать очевидного. Нелепость сказанного выражала достаточно. Самое главное – Баки простил себя и Стива. Внутри больше не было этой глубокой обиды, которая, как старый осколок свинца в кости, медленно травила его все это время.  
Стив кивнул и улыбнулся. Последняя тревога пропала из его глаз.  
Все и правда с самого начала было удивительно просто, а сложный лабиринт он изобрел сам.  
Баки снова закрыл глаза, давая себе время на отдых. Стив успокаивающе гладил его по плечу и спине.  
Баки не хотел отключаться, просто надо было прийти в себя. Однако Стив успел уйти и вернуться, снова подложить колено под голову Баки. Тихо щелкнула крышка тюбика. Прикосновение холодных от мази пальцев обожгло. Баки глубоко вдохнул, выдохнул. Он был уверен, что после всего случившегося в лучшем случае проспит до завтрашнего утра, и тогда... Но пропавшая во время порки эрекция вернулась. Стив беззвучно усмехнулся, тщательно вытер влажной салфеткой руку от мази, а после совершенно вероломно сперва провел пальцами между ягодиц Баки, а потом аккуратно покачал основание пробки из стороны в сторону. Баки шумно выдохнул и уткнулся запылавшим лицом в покрывало. Эта мазь не была той жгучей, которую Баки один раз попробовал на себе. Роджерс все-таки знал, какие ощущения и в каких пропорциях ему надо было выдавать.  
– Еще есть силы? – поинтересовался Стив.  
Он потянул пробку наружу, преодолевая сопротивление мышц, и дал ей выскользнуть до самой широкой части. Баки застонал, поерзал. Это было жестоко.  
Стива ответ удовлетворил. Пробка теперь то выскальзывала до самого конца, то погружалась внутрь, мышцы протестовали, Баки подставлялся и постанывал.  
Стив опрокинул его на спину. Оказывается, даже такое слабое нажатие на синяки может производить неизгладимое впечатление. Но Стив не дал Баки как следует пострадать. Он заставил его согнуть и развести ноги, а после вытащит пробку полностью и отложил в сторону.  
Баки думал, Стив трахнет его снова. Ошибся. Стив правда взял еще смазки, побольше нанес на пальцы и опустил вниз.  
Оказалось, что четыре – это ощутимая разница с тремя, вот прямо очень ощутимая. Баки завозился, приподнимая бедра и давая лучший доступ. Было пока скорее больно, но, как завороженный, он впитывал эту боль и хотел еще. Стив неотрывно смотрел ему в глаза, считывая реакцию.  
Баки коротко охнул и вцепился в покрывало под собой, когда Стив сделал вот это глубокое движение внутрь. Он понятия не имел, насколько это было глубоко, но казалось, что внутри сейчас что-то порвется. Хотя Роджерс предупреждал, что прежде, чем Баки сможет принять в себя всю кисть, нужно будет его долго растягивать, так что вряд ли он делал что-то решительное. Это только по ощущениям казалось, что все серьезно, потому что тело было голодное и растравленное недавней поркой.  
Стив был терпелив и внимателен. Не торопился. Ага. Ему-то куда. Это Баки хотелось сразу до конца, и чтобы все случилось. Стив же покачивал руку внутри, согнул пальцы, вжал где-то там. Этот прием Стив любил, поэтому и выбрал. Знал, что будет дальше. Что сначала Баки будет коротко выдыхать и пытаться сдерживаться, смотреть в одну точку и вообще вести себя так, словно ему не нравится, и он просто терпит. А потом – терпит, как же! – он разом весь выгнется. Баки и сейчас повел себя так же. Он называл это "распробовал". Потому что в какие-то мгновения эти скорее неприятные ноюще-колючие ощущения внутри перетекли в совершенно новую форму удовольствия. Стало горячо.  
Стив удобнее устроил руку и перестал осторожничать. Баки натурально сорвало. Он ерзал и поднимал бедра, представлялся, качался навстречу и скулил.  
Сначала внутри зажглось и растеклось горячо и выматывающе, он физически почувствовал, как это ощущение отдалось в мошонку, как член прижался к животу. Мучительные секунды спустя, с рваным выдохом, Баки кончил. И на этом кончился. 

***

Скрип карандаша добавлял недостающие штрихи к барабанящему в окно дождю и далекому ворчанию грома. Осенью в Нью Йорке такая погода могла держаться сутками.  
Уже без ошейника и наручей, Баки полусидел на диване, укрытый тонким пледом, и под щекой у него было твердое плечо Стива. Так было все равно удобно, а еще он чувствовал микродвижение мускулов каждый раз, когда Стив делал новый штрих или, переворачивая карандаш, корректировал рисунок ластиком.  
Обычно Стив не то, что процесс рисования, но даже законченные наброски в альбоме не показывал, только то, что вешал на стену. Сейчас же, глядя на рождение из множества неточных штрихов нового образа, Баки чувствовал, что присутствует при сакральном действе. Даже так он узнавал себя. Неидеальную осанку, за которую ему доставалось от Стива, собранные в короткий хвост волосы, потому что Стиву нравилось так больше. Он сидел на том самом ящике с патронами, смотрел перед собой, и даже в бесцветных штрихах угадывались лучи закатного солнца, ярко освещавшие его лицо и пронизывающие неаккуратно выбившиеся пряди волос.  
Баки шевельнулся, и Стив тут же повернул голову и тепло ткнулся ему губами в макушку.  
– Как себя чувствуешь? – спросил он.  
Баки пошевелил ногами. Да. Сильно.  
– Болит все, – отозвался он, но отнюдь не жалобно. – Я заслужил.  
Стив кивнул. Он вдруг поднял руку с карандашом и коснулся наконечником с ластиком подбородка Баки, мягко заставил его поднять голову. Баки ленился, но не сопротивлялся, встречая внимательный взгляд Стива. Тот изучал его лицо, словно запоминал, как лучше нарисовать. Потом наклонился и поцеловал, сперва совсем легко. Баки неуклюже приподнялся на руках, чтобы было удобнее. Он тоже был провокатором, поэтому не смог отказать себе в удовольствии безопасно, но ощутимо куснуть нижнюю губу Стива. Роджерс всегда прекрасно на это реагировал. Он обхватил пальцами подбородок Баки, и зажатый между пальцами карандаш гладко и сильно вжался ребром ему в скулу. Новый поцелуй мог завести с пол-оборота. Стив умел, и, наконец-то, свое умение перестал утаивать.  
Баки тяжело дышал под конец, когда Стив его отстранил. Он вытер большим пальцем ему рот.  
– У меня кое-что для тебя есть, – отпустив его, заговорил Роджерс. – Хотел оставить на завтра...  
– Лучше сейчас, – перебил Баки, хотя в этом не было нужды.  
Стив дотянулся до низкого столика сбоку от дивана, и Баки сперва показалось, что он хотел взять лежавшую там плеть. Однако вместо нее у него в руках оказалась маленькая плоская коробочка из светлого дерева. Баки нахмурился, за те несколько секунд, что Стив ее открывал, пытаясь предугадать, что внутри.  
Он извлек браслет из сплетения нескольких кожаных лент, неприметный на вид и безо всяких украшений, не считая тиснения "С.Р" на самой широкой части.  
Баки несколько мгновений смотрел, соображая, а потом без слов протянул левую руку.  
Стив, похоже, не ожидал такого быстрого согласия.  
– Полагаю, ошейник ты бы повсюду носить не стал, – заметил он, затягивая завязку браслета у Баки на руке.  
Хотелось что-то ответить, но в голове был блаженный хаос.  
Стив посмотрел ему в глаза, видимо, прочитал в них именно это бездумное выражение и решил не добиваться ответа. Он повернул руку Баки ладонью вверх, неожиданно коротко поцеловал запястье ровно над браслетом, после чего отпустил и невозмутимо вернулся к рисованию.  
– Так мне больше нравится, – сообщил он.  
Баки, наконец, вернулся в реальность. Он подтянул к себе руку, разглядывая браслет. Тот был хорошо сплетен из некрашеной кожи, и только маленькие знаки инициалов выдавали знающим, что это было не просто украшение.  
Баки облизал горящие губы. Стив тем временем корректировал рисунок, добавив этот самый браслет. Подтянув ноги, Баки сел ближе, тяжело на него навалился плечом к плечу. Синяки ныли. Он поерзал, провоцируя новую порцию приятно-ноющей боли.  
Роджерс, не отрываясь от рисования, усмехнулся.  
– Тебе все мало?  
Баки положил подбородок Стиву на плечо. В сон клонило сильно, но он с собой боролся.  
– Мало.  
Стив понимающе кивнул.  
– Заслужишь – получишь еще, – пообещал он.  
Заслужит. Все заслужит.  
Стив этого хотел не меньше. Разве что, не прошлыми методами, но Баки и не собирался проходить весь этот путь заново. Все было намного проще. А разочаровывать друг друга они больше не собирались.


End file.
